The red goodbye
by Gini-Gini
Summary: Basado en el final del capitulo 4x17 "Cheap Burgundy". SPOILER SI NO LO HAS VISTO: Susan Darcy está dispuesta a llevarse a Jane al FBI bajo cualquier cargo... Esto llevará a una interesante charla entre Jane y Lison  Principios de Jisbon


Pequeño fic en el que continúo la historia dejada en el episodio 4x17, cuando la agente Darcy habla con Luther sobre que Jane sea la mano derecha de Red John. ¡Espero que os guste! Contiene un poco de Jisbon, pero nada serio. Si queréis que lo continúe llevándolo por esa línea, lo haré.

* * *

><p>-No tiene pruebas que puedan acusarme, agente Darcy –Respondió Patrick con una sonrisa, manteniendo la calma.<p>

En medio del despacho de Luther Wainwright, se encontraba la agente del FBI Susan Darcy, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada acusadora sobre Patrick Jane. Detrás de él, se encontraba la sorprendida Lisbon, quien observaba la escena, de momento, en silencio. Para completar el lugar, el propio Luther escuchaba las acusaciones de la agente de pie junto a su ventana, mirando de reojo a cada uno de los presentes, queriendo en el fondo creer que todo era un mal sueño.

El día había empezado con normalidad. Un caso nuevo había saltado al grupo y se encontraban en plena investigación cuando de pronto, la agente Darcy se llevó a Jane, casi a la fuerza, con Lisbon detrás, quien no podía permitir que se llevaran de esa manera a su mano derecha.

Todos parecían serios, no se trataba de ninguna broma y eso ponía en alerta a Lisbon, que tras escuchar un poco de la conversación pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría; Finalmente, la agente Darcy había dado con algo, algo con lo que poder acusar a Jane de colaborar mano a mano con Red John.

-¿Recuerda el caso de aquel suicidio? ¿Ese en el que gracias a una nota, descubrimos que aquel hombre no era un aliado de Red John? –Preguntó la agente Darcy apoyándose sobre una silla.

-Si, lo recuero –Afirmó Jane sin mostrar signos de debilidad.

-Investigué las pruebas de nuevo, por si se me había pasado algo por alto y… fíjese por donde… Encontré algo bastante interesante. –Alardeó la rubia sin dejar de mirar a Jane a los ojos. –La nota de suicidio… Esa nota que apareció de pronto entre las pertenencias de su mujer… Estaba completamente lleno de sus huellas dactilares.

Jane rió ligeramente y sin apartar su mirada, defendió su postura.

-¿Y qué tiene de raro? Recuerde que leí esa carta en el funeral, la propia mujer del suicida me la proporcionó… Es lógico que tenga mis huellas.

-Eso es cierto… Sin embargo, eso no es lo interesante… Lo interesante llega cuando vemos que la letra de la carta no coincide con la letra de la víctima.

-Sigue sin probar nada… Si esa carta verdaderamente no es suya, pudo haberla escrito cualquiera, con ponerse unos guantes puede hacerlo perfectamente… ¿Está usted segura de que pertenece al FBI con esas acusaciones tan banales? –Preguntó Patrick algo irritado.

-Señor Jane, es bien conocido tanto por su jefe aquí presente como por todos sus compañeros que usted es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de encontrar al culpable… Yo misma he sido testigo de ello. Chanchullos, mentiras, pruebas falsas… Que usted haya planeado algo como esto no es imposible, y menos para alguien que se dedica a hacer cosas de este tipo tan a menudo.

Jane agachó la cabeza sonriente y volvió a mirar a la agente.

-¿Quiere culparme por cazar a asesinos?

-Quiero culparle de obstrucción policial. –Afirmó con seriedad.

-Esas pruebas son solo teorías, ni siquiera tiene una prueba circunstancial sólida. –Irrumpió al fin Lisbon, dando un paso al frente con firmeza.

-Tiene razón, sin embargo, viendo que Patrick Jane ha sido tan íntimamente cercano a Red John y ha estado presente en cada una de sus apariciones, tiene muchos más votos a favor… No puedo dejar libre a alguien que puede resultar ser un peligro tanto para el CBI como para toda la ciudad. –Las palabras de la agente eran contundentes, firmes. Seguramente no costaría demasiado trabajo el conseguir llevarse a Jane.

-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea –Comentó al fin Luther. –Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que ningún colaborador de Red John ante por el CBI. Si eres inocente, te soltarán inmediatamente, solo tienes que colaborar.

-¡Pero señor! –Exclamó Lisbon negándose a creer que su propio jefe dudase de la inocencia de Patrick Jane.

-Lo siento, Lisbon. No quiero poner en peligro a tu equipo por una sospecha, de cualquier tipo.

La morena miró a su jefe, con la boca semi abierta. Por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, pero que Jane fuese un peligro para su equipo era una de las últimas que se le ocurrirían.

-¿Nos disculpa un momento? Me gustaría hablar con Jane a solas… -Respondió finalmente, pensando en qué decirle a su compañero.

-Claro… -Afirmó su jefe, dándole una oportunidad a su subordinada.

Lisbon anduvo hacia la salida después de palmear el hombro del rubio, quien tras mirar de nuevo a los ojos de Darcy por un largo segundo, la siguió.

Ambos bajaron por el ascensor en completo silencio. Jane se apoyó en este, esperando llegar cuanto antes a la sala de su jefa, esta en cambio no paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido hace un momento.

Al llegar, se cruzaron con Van Pelt, quien informó de tener algo nuevo respecto al caso que estaban llevando, sin embargo, en esos momentos a Lisbon la daba igual, era más importante encargarse del turbio asunto que se movía alrededor de Jane. Dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca, entraron en el despacho de la joven y cerraron.

El silencio duró un minuto hasta que Lisbon miró a Jane y se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? –Preguntó seriamente.

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Nada. –Respondió Jane sentándose en el sofá.

-No puedes no hacer nada, te llevarán al FBI y te detendrán por obstrucción o por cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurra a esa estúpida. –Explicó Lisbon, gesticulando y señalando a la puerta.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me niegue y haga parecer como que soy aún más sospechoso? Vamos Lisbon… -Comentó finalmente viendo el nerviosismo de esta. –Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! –Exclamó mirándole a los ojos. –Somos un equipo, no podemos perderte y mucho menos por algo que no has hecho, es algo que no vamos a permitir –Comentó con seguridad.

Un suspiro procedente de Jane alteró un poco más a la joven.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Somos una familia, un equipo, vamos a sacarte de esta, Jane, no te quepa duda. –Afirmó señalando al suelo, dándole así más veracidad a sus palabras.

-Lisbon. –Su voz fue lo suficientemente seria a la vez que tajante como para no dejar que esta le interrumpiera. –No somos una familia. –Explicó. –No tenéis que hacer nada por mí…

-¡No empieces de nuevo! –Interrumpió al final. –Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Somos del CBI, somos tu familia te guste o no, y por muy cerca que estemos de ti, por mucho que eso irrite a Red John, no va a cambiar.

Jane perdió su paciencia ante la insistencia de su compañera. Tras llevarse las manos a la cabeza un par de veces, finalmente decidió ponerse de pie y hablar claramente.

-No quiero que Red John juegue con vosotros también. Mira a la agente Darcy… Intentó acercarse a él y la tuvo en el punto de mira. Sabes que pasará lo mismo si vosotros intentáis acercaros tanto a él como a mí. No puedo permitir que eso suceda.

-Eso es algo que no decides tú. Nosotros ya estamos metidos en esto.

-¿Por qué tanta cabezonería, Lisbon? –Preguntó tras unos pasos irregulares por el lugar. –Déjate de camuflar las cosas… Como si todo fuera maravilloso, como si no hubiese nada que perder. Todos tenéis una vida y unas personas a las que proteger que no soy yo. En una situación de vida o muerte, elegiréis la vida antes que la muerte, así que no os acerquéis más al agujero sin retorno. –Finalizó el joven mirando fijamente a los ojos de la joven que no retrocedería a pesar de sus palabras

-Te repito que eso es algo que no decides tú.

La sala volvió a silenciarse unos segundos. Jane miró a otro lado, con una mano en la boca, frustrado de no poder hacerla retroceder… Su cabezonería era demasiado para él, solo podría hacerla cambiar de opinión de una manera… Una manera que no quería usar pero que no le dejó más remedio que utilizar.

En un rápido movimiento, Jane agarró la muñeca derecha de Lisbon y la miró a los ojos fíjamente.

-Mírame bien… -Murmuró.

-¿Estás intentando hipnotizarme de una manera tan descarada? –Preguntó Lisbon incrédula tratando de soltarse de él sin poder hacerlo. La tenía bien agarrada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un año o dos? –Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla. –Aquello que te dije sobre Walter Mashburn?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Cuando una persona siente deseo o ansía algo… Su pulso se acelera y sus pupilas se dilatan para dejar entrar más la luz, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Preguntó con un deje dolorido de lo que trataba de hacer yendo por ese camino.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… ¿Qué ocurre con ello? –Preguntó dubitativa, apartando la mirada en un movimiento involuntario.

-Sabes muy bien a donde quiero llegar… Lisbon… ¿Por qué cuando me miras, lo haces con deseo? –Preguntó finalmente Patrick, soltando su muñeca suavemente, pero sin dejar de mirarla

-¿De qué hablas, Jane? –Preguntó agarrándose la muñeca que acababa de ser soltada. Jane la señaló sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-De eso… Responderme con otra pregunta, protegerte involuntariamente… Está claro, tú no quieres que me vaya no porque seamos una familia, si no porque estás enamorada de mi.

-¿Qué? Vamos a qué…

-No trates de negarlo… No te importa lo que el equipo piense, solo te importa tenerme cerca, tenerme cerca para ti… ¿Desde cuando? –Jane sonrió, tragándose el dolor de tener que decirla todo aquello que siempre quiso ocultar que sabía. –Desde la muerte de Timothy Carter… Desde el momento en el que creíste que no volverías a verme más... Bueno, evidentemente, sientes algo desde antes, pero hasta ese momento no quisiste admitirlo, ¿Me equivoco?

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, un silencio que hirió profundamente el corazón del hablador, quien no quería llegar a ese punto con tal de evitar a su gran amiga una muerte segura.

-No sabes lo que dices. –Intentó negar Lisbon sin saber qué decir. Aun así, no se daba por vencida.

-¿Recuerdas el caso en el que la agente Darcy me llevó con ella? Vamos… ¡Estaba claro que no querías que fuera porque no soportas la idea de estar lejos de mi! En cuanto te llame, viniste sin perder un minuto, estando en medio de un caso… ¿Qué es de aquella Lisbon que me hubiese mandado sin dudar a un autobús o un taxi? Vamos, niégalo… Niégalo si crees que puedes. –Diciendo esto, se acercó peligrosamente a Lisbon, agarrándola con fuerza de un brazo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

El sonido que salió de la sala fue agudo. La cara de Jane ahora miraba hacia la puerta y su rostro se sonrojó. Jane quedó aliviado y destrozado a la vez por el tortazo que le hizo comprender que ya había sido suficiente y que finalmente la había convencido… O eso quiso creer.

-Me da igual… Lo que intentes hacer para alejarnos de ti… Es demasiado tarde. –Tragando sus lágrimas, con una voz a punto de romperse, habló y se marchó dejando a Jane solo en aquel sitio cuyo silencio se había convertido en una tortura para él.

Inmediatamente después, Jane volvió al despacho de Luther y, con mucho menos ánimo, le asintió a Darcy para que se le llevara a donde quisiera. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que consiguió de Lisbon, fue una cicatriz más a pesar de que él quería evitar dolor con una rotura seca.

Bajando de nuevo, listos para marcharse, Jane dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia el despacho de su jefa. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, se cruzó con su mirada a través de la puerta. Lisbon, de pie, observaba como su compañero se iba sin poder hacer nada. Jane se maldijo a si mismo por haber mirado hacia aquel lugar y decidió arreglar, aunque fuera un poco, su metedura de para.

La agente Darcy accedió a dejarle volver allí. La morena, al ver que aquel que le acaba de destrozar por dentro, decidió sentarse en su silla y dejar que llegase, tratando hacer ver que no había pasado nada.

-Lisbon. –Dijo al entrar. Esta tan solo le miró, con unos ojos vacíos, sin mediar palabra. –Gracias.

Sin entender a qué se refería, quiso preguntar, sin embargo, se vio cortada por un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Con el silencio, ahora con un significado tan claro para ambos, Jane se alejó de ella, pero fue como si nunca hubiese salido de aquella habitación.


End file.
